Empowered Natsuki
by Windrises
Summary: Gonna Getcha gets a laser ray from Reito and tries to get rid of Natsuki. However, Natsuki has Shizuru to empower her.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. All of the main characters are from the show, except for Gonna Getcha, who was created by me.

Natsuki Kuga was having a fight with Reito. Reito was hired by the Obsidian Council to defeat Natsuki. However, he's never been able to do that. His fighting skills were good, but they weren't very special compared to Natsuki's fight moves. She managed to defeat him every single time. Natsuki and Reito battled each other on an empty street. Natsuki asked, "Can't you give up?"

Reito sternly said, "That isn't something that I can ever do."

Natsuki tried to speak in a more friendly tone while saying, "Yes you can. You were a good person before you got corrupted by the Obsidian Lord. Let me help cure you."

Reito asked, "Cure me? Do you think some cough syrup and drops can stop the Obsidian wrath?"

Natsuki said, "Come on Reito. Lets be adults about this."

Reito replied, "I refuse to do that." Reito punched Natsuki and ran away.

Natsuki tried to get over the tiredness she got from having to fight Reito so often by visiting her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino. She parked her car and ran to her house door. She knocked on the door. Shizuru opened and was delighted to see Natsuki. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru. I hope you don't mind the sudden visit. I was feeling tired from my most recent fight."

Shizuru replied, "Honey, don't you ever think I would mind a visit from you. Seeing you is the greatest gift that I could ever ask for."

Natsuki quickly started feeling better, because of Shizuru's comforting words. She walked into the house. She and Shizuru relaxed on the couch. She looked at Shizuru and said, "I feel bad about Reito. He wouldn't be evil if the Obsidian Lord hadn't messed with him. Also, Gonna Getcha's still on the loose."

Shizuru gently nudged Natsuki and replied, "I know that you have what it takes to care of this stuff. You're the greatest hero that I've ever met."

Natsuki stuck her hands in the air and said, "Come on Shizuru. Don't be so hyperbolic. You wouldn't call me the greatest hero if you weren't dating me."

Shizuru replied, "Fair enough, but you're the most wonderful hero that my eyes have ever seen."

Natsuki held hands with Shizuru while saying, "Thank you. It seems like there's no bad feelings or worries that can't be defeated by your love." She kissed Shizuru.

Meanwhile, Reito was having a meeting with Gonna Getcha. They were in a darkly lit building that had been out of business for a few months. Reito said, "Thank you for coming sir."

Gonna Getcha threw his hat into Reito's arms and replied, "Skip any kind of fancy introductions kid. We're both criminals, so lets treat ourselves like that."

Reito proudly said, "I'm a high ranking member of the Obsidian Council. You're a petty thief."

Gonna Getcha grabbed Reito and threw him into some boxes. He said, "You shouldn't mess with me."

Reito replied, "I wasn't messing with you. I have an offer for you."

Gonna Getcha grabbed Reito and asked, "You insult me and want me to help you? Those contradictory items will lead to your downfall. Explain what you want you brat."

Reito said, "I know that you've fought Natsuki before."

Gonna Getcha replied, "Cut to the chase."

Reito said, "I need you to get rid of her."

Gonna Getcha lit a cigarette and replied, "Listen kid, I'd love to do that. I've tried to do that before. It's not something that I've been able to accomplish and if you make fun of me for that, I'll get rid of you."

Reito said, "The Obsidian Council gave me a laser ray, but I lost it. They don't trust me with another one, but they trust you."

Gonna Getcha turned around and said, "Really? Well, you've finally captured my interest. Where's the laser ray?"

Reito got out a brown crate and replied, "It's in here. Use it wisely and be careful with it."

Gonna Getcha said, "Very well then." He grabbed Reito and threw him into a wall. He opened the crate, grabbed the laser ray, and ran out. He said, "I'm gonna get rid of Natsuki." He twirled his mustache and did an evil laugh.

The next day Natsuki heard that Gonna Getcha was robbing a bank, so she rushed to her car and drove to the bank. Natsuki was wondering why Gonna Getcha would try another bank robbery in her city. There were so many other cities in the world. She figured that Gonna Getcha was getting desperate. He was one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, but he had been aging and his methods were becoming outdated. Natsuki was hoping that Gonna Getcha would retire, but she assumed that he was too stubborn to ever do that. She ran into the bank vault and said, "Surrender Gonna Getcha."

Gonna Getcha had a proud and confident look on his face while saying, "Greetings Natsuki. I've finally gotten what I need to get rid of you."

Natsuki folded her arms and replied, "Spare me the repetitive evil plans."

Gonna Getcha responded, "I'm not gonna give out that nonsense anymore. I'm gonna get rid of ya." He got out the laser ray.

Natsuki looked at it. It reminded her of the laser ray that Reito had a few weeks ago. She feared that it was the same laser ray. She remembered that Reito's laser ray fell in the sewer, so she asked, "Did you find that in the sewer?"

Gonna Getcha replied, "Come on brat. I'm a professional gangster. I have class and dignity."

Natsuki asked, "Where did you get it from?"

Gonna Getcha answered, "I use my high ranking status to meet fellow criminals. One of them gave it to me."

Natsuki replied, "It was probably Reito."

Gonna Getcha responded, "He seemed like a real punk. He rubbed me the wrong way."

Natsuki angrily asked, "Is there anybody that you do accept?"

Gonna Getcha had an amused look on his face while saying, "I love myself and a few super villains. I'm not exactly fond of other people."

Natsuki tried to maintain her heroic and brave image while saying, "Even thought the laser ray is a big help for you, I still don't think that you have what it takes to bring me down."

Gonna Getcha replied, "Come on. You can give me the confident talk all you want. Lets skip the childish insults and get right to the fighting."

Natsuki responded, "Okay then." Natsuki punched and kicked several times in a row. She tried to fight Gonna Getcha as fast as possible, so that he wouldn't get a chance to blast her with the laser ray. Her fight moves lasted for an impressively long time, but she had to take brief breaks for breathing. Gonna Getcha got his laser ray ready. Natsuki tried to keep the fight going, but she needed at least ten seconds to recover. Gonna Getcha finally got a chance to blast Natsuki. He used the laser ray to blast her. He grabbed her and threw her outside of the bank. He looked around and admired the fact that he had finally stopped Natsuki from ruining one of his bank robberies. He hugged and kissed bags of money.

Shizuru was shopping at a nearby store. She walked out of the store and saw Natsuki laying on one of the sidewalks. Shizuru was a very overprotective and loving girlfriend, so she was horrified to see what was going on. She ran up to Natsuki and held her in her arms.

Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru." Natsuki was clearly in pain. Gonna Getcha blasted Natsuki a lot harder than Reito did, because he was the harshest person that Natsuki had ever dealt with.

Shizuru asked, "What happened?"

Natsuki said, "Gonna Getcha used an Obsidian laser ray to blast me."

Shizuru nervously replied, "Oh darling, I'm going to take you to a hospital and watch over you all night."

Natsuki said, "No you're not. I need to stop Gonna Getcha."

Shizuru replied, "Honey, give me a break. You're in pain."

Natsuki asked, "Don't you think that I have what it takes to bring you down?"

Shizuru replied, "Yes I do. My heart always has full belief in you. Despite worrying about you, I don't usually stop you from fighting villains. However, I have to put my foot down this time."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and said, "I need you to trust me. Give me ten minutes and I'll show you that I can accomplish this seemingly impossible mission."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and replied, "I deeply don't want you to do this. However, I'm your girlfriend, not your boss. I can't stop you from making this decision. If you're not back to me in ten minutes, I'll bring you back to my loving arms."

Natsuki smiled and said, "I look forward to hugging you again and I'll do that in ten minutes."

Natsuki was physically weak from the blast, but Shizuru's love and support powered her heart. She had more determination than Gonna Getcha's greedy heart has ever had. She burst into the bank. Gonna Getcha wasn't expecting her to come back, so Natsuki punched and kicked him to the ground. Gonna Getcha tried to act fast, but Natsuki was much younger and used her brain a lot more often. Gonna Getcha had an evil, but simple mind. He had too much self-confidence to ever properly prepare to defeat Natsuki. He tried to use the laser ray to blast Natsuki, but she grabbed it out of his hands. He tried to get it back, but she broke it in half.

Gonna Getcha asked, "How the heck did you do that? That's basically impossible."

Natsuki said, "Shizuru's love for me powered my heart more than any weights or anything else could. Love is more powerful than anything else."

Gonna Getcha smiled and said, "You're one of those lovey dovey types? That's disappointing. I thought you were a dangerous hero, not a wholesome wise guy."

Natsuki angrily asked, "Wise guy?" She spent a few minutes fighting him. She won the fight. She had the police take him away. Gonna Getcha claimed he'd get revenge, but Natsuki was only mildly scared about that.

Natsuki ran up to Shizuru and kissed her. She said, "You're my greatest. The thing that gave me the power to defeat Gonna Getcha was you, not any fight training or battle moves."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and replied, "I'm so glad that we're each other's heroes. I want to be saved by you forever."

Natsuki responded, "I always intend on saving you."

Shizuru carried Natsuki and replied, "You're in too much pain from the fight to drive home. I'll take you to my house. We can relax and enjoy each other's company."

Natsuki responded, "I couldn't ask for a better hero." Natsuki realized that the most important tool to fighting crime was having the love in her heart to motivate her to save the world.


End file.
